


Пламя Революции

by orphan_account



Series: Айро [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>гори</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя Революции

\- Послушай, если тебе вдруг станет страшно там...  
Айро поднимает голову и смотрит в холодное светлеющее небо.  
\- Я не боюсь, - говорит он ровным голосом. - Честно.  
\- Хорошо, - учитель потирает ладонью лоб. - Хорошо. Но если вдруг... Ты не бойся. Просто держись поближе ко мне.  
Айро коротко кивает. Учитель смотрит ему в глаза - в них ни тени страха.  
\- Хорошо, - повторяет он, поворачивается и быстрым шагом уходит вглубь лагеря.

Воздух над лагерем вибрирует от рокота двигателей. Тонкие мальчишеские фигурки, затянутые в чёрную кожу, суетятся вокруг сверкающих полированной сталью боевых машин. Мальчишки прекликаются и хохочут - беззаботно и дерзко, как в любой другой день. Голоса, теряясь в густо стелющемся предрассветном тумане, звучат мягко и чуть печально. В небе одна за одной тают звёзды, и совсем скоро ослепительно вспыхивает отражение рассвета в гладких металлических боках двух Бестий.  
Смех и разговоры умолкают.  
Время пришло.

В нутре сияющего стального зверя темно и жарко, и ещё запах - такой густой, что Айро чувствует его на корне языка, солёный и металлический, похожий на вкус крови. Ложе Укротителя тесно обнимает тело мальчика, подголовник плотно обхватывает затылок. По коже головы пробегает покалывание, и темнота душной кабины рассеивается. Айро смотрит на опустевший лагерь глазами Бестии. Мир стального зверя - всех оттенков зелёного, словно смотришь, как в детстве, сквозь осколок бутылочного стекла. Массивные перчатки Укротителя чуть велики для рук Айро. Он легонько поглаживает внутреннюю поверхность перчатки, и Бестия отзывается, вздрагивает и урчит, как кошка, в ответ на невесомую ласку мальчишеских пальцев. Сквозь серый шум помех в наушники врывается голос учителя:  
\- Готов? Я рядом.  
Айро закрывает глаза и шепчет:  
\- Ну, давай же. Вперёд.  
Руки вздрагивают в перчатках. Айро берёт первый аккорд, и сияющее тело Бестии срывается с места.

Мальчишки врываются в полуденный город серебряно-чёрным роем - и город вымирает в считанные минуты. Ни души на улицах - и только бледные испуганные лица в окнах прячутся за шторы, когда чёрная лавина проносится мимо, и двери захлопываются, опускаются жалюзи, закрываются ставни. Парки и улицы пустынны, и ветер танцует с газетным листом посреди безлюдной площади. Рой проносится по главной улице и останавливается у ратуши. Чёрные всадники ловко выпрыгивают из сёдел и врываются в здание, пинками распахивают двери, вытаскивают серых от страха городских мужей из широких кресел и, подгоняя тычками ружейных стволов в жирные чиновничьи спины, сгоняют в Общественный Зал. Самый высокий из чёрных всадников стаскивает блестящий шлем и приглаживает каштановые вихры затянутой в кожу ладонью. Удлинённые, как у царей на восточных фресках, карие глаза светятся чистым, святым безумием.  
\- Пламя Революции, - голос его срывается от торжественного волнения, - очищает. Хотел бы я поскорее увидеть, как горит ваше сало, паршивые свиньи.  
Градоначальник хватает ртом воздух и прижимает мясистую ладонь к сердцу. Кареглазый ухмыляется и пинает чиновника под рёбра. Словно в ответ на это движение, витражи начинают тихонько звенеть. Где-то под натёртым до блеска паркетом, под фундаментом ратуши, зарождается дрожь - как отзвук далёкого землетрясения, как пульс земли. С каждым мгновением всё сильнее сотрясаются стены, будто стремительно приближается с глухим рокотом лавина. Мальчишки переглядываются. Грохочет уже совсем рядом; лицо кареглазого освещается яростной радостью, и в ту же секунду витражи со звоном разлетаются в тысячи цветных осколков.  
Сияющие и стремительные, Бестии проносятся мимо ратуши. Камни мостовой дробятся под могучими лапами в пыль.

Бестии сминают ажурную дворцовую ограду и замирают у мраморных ступеней. Айро на нетвёрдых ногах выбирается из жаркого чрева своего зверя и трясёт головой - слишком много воздуха, слишком яркий дневной свет режет глаза. Учитель легко взбегает по ступеням и у дверей оборачивается к мальчику:  
\- Идём же. Покончим с тенями.  
Коридоры дворца пусты, залы сумрачны и наполнены неясными шёпотами. Айро кажется, что эти звуки рождают косматые тени, шевелящиеся в углах. Слабый лучик пробивается сквозь проеденную молью прореху в тяжёлых портьерах. Айро, проходя мимо, ловит пальцами танцующие в полоске солнца пылинки. Учитель стремительно шагает сквозь пустые залы, и всё глубже становится хмурая складка меж его бровей. Айро едва поспевает за ним. Волосы падают мальчику на глаза, спина взмокла под кожаным комбинезоном. Айро замедляет шаг, расстёгивает ворот, отбрасывает чёлку с лица - и замирает, прислушиваясь. Чуждый звук - плеск льющейся воды - вплетается в перешёптывания теней.  
\- Учитель, - окликает Айро. - Слышите?..

Бледная, очень тонкая рука свешивается с края ванны. Медь, и зеркала, и белый мрамор - и засохшие бурые потёки на полу, там, куда не добралась перехлёстывающая через край вода. Лужи на полу - неуместного здесь нежного розоватого оттенка. Запах крови почти такой же густой, как в кабине Бестии, только не жаркий и живой - холодный смрад смерти. У человека в ванне обессмысленные смертью светлые глаза и кожа белая, как бумага, и кажется ещё белее оттого, что вода темна от крови. Айро отводит взгляд от мёртвого лица, едва сдерживая тошноту. Учитель шагает вперёд, перекрывает краны и бережно опускает ладонью веки мертвеца.  
\- Айро, - беспомощно говорит учитель. - Как же это?..  
Айро замечает вдруг, что глаза учителя такие же, как у мёртвого - светлые желтоватые радужки с тёмным ободком.  
\- Тень, проклятая тень, - голос учителя дрожит. - Смотри, Айро, видишь? Как она шевелится и дышит у меня за спиной?.. Она растёт, Айро, растёт с каждым часом, становится гуще, и темнее, и сильнее. О, когда-нибудь я не сумею удержать её, и она пожрёт тебя, Айро. Берегись, берегись...  
Тусклый свет ламп дёргается и мерцает, тени в углах ворчат, шевелятся, и Айро становится страшно. Учитель мерно раскачивается вперёд-назад, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
\- Всё в порядке? - робко спрашивает мальчик.  
\- Да... да. Уйдём скорее. - Учитель отнимает руки от лица и неловко прячет ладони за спину, словно стыдясь своей минутной слабости. - Быть огню, Айро. Сегодня, после заката.

Мальчишки ликуют. Мальчишки жгут костры на пустынных улицах, мальчишки горланят непристойные песни и палят в воздух. Мальчишки бьют окна и бухают ногами в двери домов с воплями: "Эй, сонные свиньи, ваш драгоценный король умер, слышите, умер!". Мальчишки вламываются в таверны, выкатывают из погребов бочонки с вином, пинками гонят хозяев на кухню: "Эй, трусливая тварь, еды нам, живей!".  
Десятки пар испуганных глаз следят за новыми хозяевами мира из окон, ни в одном из которых не горит свет. В нём нет нужды - ночь, озарённая священным огнём Революции, светла, как утро, и как рассветное зарево - пылающий дворец. Отблески пожара вспыхивают алым в глазах замерших сияющими изваяниями Бестий. Айро стоит рядом с учителем и смотрит на огонь. За спиной учителя мечется, словно хочет оторваться от ступней хозяина, несоразмерно огромная чёрная тень. Айроневольно косится на неё. Учитель перехватывает взгляд мальчика и грустно улыбается.  
\- Она не стала больше, Айро. Это только кажется так. Знаешь, почему?  
Айро качает головой. Сильные пальцы учителя сжимают запястье мальчика.  
\- Это оттого, что ты рядом... и твоё пламя так ярко.


End file.
